100 choses à faire avant de mourir
by Abiss672
Summary: Prendre un bain avec Eustass Kidd, faire un câlin à Bepo, déshabiller Trafalagar Law, jouer au jeu de la bouteille avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche... Voici la liste des 100 choses à faire avant de mourir dans le monde de One Piece!
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous! Je vous propose aujourd'hui une nouvelle fic sans prétention avec comme but principal: vous détendre. Je vous présenterai dans chaque chapitre 5 choses à faire avant de mourir dans le monde de One piece avec en tout 20 chapitre pour un total de 100 choses à faire! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review!

**Note**: suite à une review me disant que cette fic était peut-être inspiré de "20 façons de les rendre fous" de** Loan the Daugther of Neptune**, je tiens à dire que j'ai envoyé personnellement un message privé pour savoir si cette fic lui déplaisait, qu'elle trouvait que c'était du plagiat et non, ce n'est pas du plagiat! Il est vrai que j'ai déjà lu sa fic (comme beaucoup d'ailleurs) et que le style ressemble à peut-près mais je traite un sujet totalement différent! C'est donc avec l'accord de cet auteur que je vous offre cette fic!

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda! Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Voler le manteau de Doflamingo

Aujourd'hui, vous êtes de corvée de café. Alors qu'une importante réunion à lieu aujourd'hui réunissant la quasi-totalité des capitaines corsaires, vous avez une nouvelle envie suicidaire : voler le manteau de Doflamingo. Vous avez un dressing immense mais jamais vous n'avez eu l'occasion de dormir avec un immense manteau rose bonbon avec des plumes. C'est donc tout naturellement que vous vous incrustez dans la réunion, prétextant que vous devez servir le café. Vous faîtes le tour de la table et alors que vous vous approchez de Doflamingo, vous lui demandez avec votre plus beau sourire :

« Dîtes, je peux essayer votre manteau ? »

Le corsaire est sous le charme et c'est avec un sourire pervers qu'il enlève tout doucement le précieux manteau et qu'il le pose sur vos épaules. Son visage se rapproche un peux –beaucoup- du votre et c'est quand Sengoku reprend la parole et que Doflamingo tourne la tête que vous en profitez pour partir en courant tout en rigolant comme une folle. Doflamingo tourne doucement la tête, toujours avec son sourire et c'est depuis les couloirs que l'on entend un « Fufufu ! » inquiétant. Vous n'êtes jamais revenu servir le café…

Prendre un bain avec Eustass Kidd

Aujourd'hui, l'équipage des Kidd's Pirates vient de débarquer sur votre petite île paumée au milieu de Grand Line. Le capitaine Kidd est grand. Le capitaine Kidd est fort. Le capitaine Kidd est musclé. Mais surtout, le capitaine Kidd est riche. C'est donc tout naturellement que vous le suivez dans toute la ville, même jusque dans les bains publics où vous vous glissez au milieu des hommes aux regards lubriques. Kidd n'est pas tout compris. En effet, le capitaine Kidd est stupide. Mais surtout : Le capitaine Kidd est pervers, mais vous aussi ! C'est sans aucune gêne alors, que vous commencez à détailler le corps de ce pirate. L'eau qui dégouline entre ses pectoraux, qui rend ses cheveux mouillés qui dégage une magnifique odeur sucrée… Vous poussez le vice plus loin et décidez de vous rapprocher sournoisement de lui, tout en feignant de commencer votre toilette. Vous prenez donc du gel douche que vous vous étalez sensuellement sur tout le corps afin de bien capter l'attention du pirate. Ce dernier ne vous a pas raté et décide lui aussi de se rapprocher de vous. Vous vous levez et partez donc, le sourire aux lèvres. Prendre un bain avec lui : oui, coucher avec : non.

Voler sur le dos d'un phoenix

La guerre fait rage, les boulets de canons se mêlent aux balles des revolvers. Alors que vous êtes complètement désemparé vu que vous ne savez pas vous battre, vous commencez à penser à toutes les belles choses que vous avez faîtes dans votre vie. Alors qu'un soldat de la marine s'approche de vous, vous vous reculez et tombez malencontreusement de la falaise. Heureusement, le commandant de la première flotte est là pour vous rattrapez sous sa forme de phœnix. Alors que vous sentiez votre dernière heure arriver, vous vous envolez avec grâce dans les aires, surplombant le champ de bataille, sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans vos cheveux. Vous levez les bras en l'air et criez de plaisir tandis que Marco amorce sa descente et vous balance par terre, à l'écart du combat. Celui-ci donc demi-tour et alors qu'il voulait reprendre son envol, vous courez et sautez à nouveau sur son dos, agrippant son coup, enserrant sa taille de vos jambes et criant un :

« Un autre tour ! »

Le champ de bataille devient soudainement silencieux et Marco vire au rouge pivoine, vous laissant retomber comme un sac par terre. Vous décidez de partir bouder dans la forêt.

Faire un câlin à Bepo

Aujourd'hui, vous êtes en vacance ! Etant donné que vous vivez à Sabondy et que tous les Supernovas sont réunis sur votre île, une chose s'impose : aller à la plage. En chantonnant vous vous rendez donc à la plage, un bikini noir ne cachant que très peu vos parties intimes noué sous vos vêtements. Une fois arrivée vous apercevez au loin plusieurs équipages venus se détendre eux aussi au soleil. Vous vous placez en pleins milieu de tout ce joli monde afin d'être sur d'attirer tous les regards et commencez à enlever vos habits afin de faire découvrir à tout ces pirates à quel point vous êtes bien foutu. Seulement, seul problème : il fait chaud, le soleil brille et vous êtes prêt de l'eau, sécurité oblige, il faut que vous vous mettiez de la crème solaire ! Vous empoignez donc votre tube et le videz sur vous –toujours sensuellement- et faites une moue de bébé en regardant quelques uns des pirates présents. Alors que certains d'entre eux ont compris votre problème et commence à s'avancer vers vous, vous les ignorez et vous dirigez vers un équipage en particulier : Les Heart Pirates. Le capitaine vous regarde de haut en bas, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur votre imposante poitrine et alors que certains membres de l'équipage se lèvent vers vous pour vous mettre de la crème dans le dos, vous tendez le tube à l'ours avec un sourire angélique et lui demandez gentiment de vous mettre de la crème dans le dos. Vous voyez les regards déconfits des hommes de l'équipage et le sourire discret du capitaine et c'est en bon gentleman que Bepo se lève et frotte énergiquement votre dos. Vous vous retournez et le prenez dans vos bras, lui offrant un bisou sur ce qui semble être sa joue toute douce et partez, heureuse. Y a pas à dire, les ours c'est vraiment doux !

Voler la chèvre de Sengoku

Vous n'êtes pas contente. Mais pas contente du tout. Vous venez encore de perdre un grade dans la marine et c'est d'un pas rageur que vous vous dirigez vers le bureau de Sengoku pour lui expliquer les choses. Vous ne toquez même pas et rentrez en commençant déjà à crier comme une hystérique, hors de question que vous laviez une fois de plus les toilettes ! Seul problème, l'amiral en chef n'est pas là. Vous scrutez son bureau, vous asseyant à sa place. Une aura de puissance vous entour et vous commencez déjà à vous imaginer à la place de Sengoku. Mais la réalité vous revient vite au cerveau et c'est donc rageusement que vous prenez tous les dossiers éparpillés sur le bureau et que vous les déchirez un par un en chantant une petite chanson de votre enfance. Vous continuez votre manège ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un individu non désiré rentre dans le bureau, quelques brindilles d'herbes sortant de sa bouche, vous regardant fixement. Vous vous arrêtez et fixez à votre tour la chèvre. Le bureau devient silencieux et alors que la chèvre commence à faire marche arrière et que vous entendez les pas lourds de l'amiral Akainu s'approcher, vous balancez la chèvre sur vos épaules et sortez par la fenêtre, essayant de maitriser : et votre atterrissage, et la chèvre qui gigote sur vos épaules. Le lendemain, au journal, la disparition de la chèvre ainsi que votre disparition prématurée ont tout de suite été comprise, vous avez une prime de trois cents millions de Berrys.

* * *

Tu vois le bouton "Review"? Si tu appuies dessus, Shanks viendra chanter dans ton jardin demain matin! Sisi!


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis encore sous le choque vu le nombre de reviews pour ce premier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous ! Il me semble avoir répondu à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Merci beaucoup à : **Marine, ichigo-ya, Camille, Sama, ojiwa, Clara24, Lilou**, les revieweurs anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement en MP.

Et bien sur merci à tous les autres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Offrir un gâteau (pas) très bon à Kizaru**

L'incident de la chèvre de Sengoku est passé depuis longtemps et comme la chèvre est revenue bien gentiment dans le bureau de Sengoku, ce dernier à décidé de retirer la prime sur votre tête, faute de preuve tangible. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que vous vous baladez tranquillement à travers les couloirs du QG de la marine, un paquet finement emballé d'un papier perle et d'un ruban rose bonbon, croisant quelques fois l'amiral en chef sur votre chemin, ce dernier vous regardant bizarrement, ou plus précisément le paquet. C'est donc en sifflotant gaiement que vous vous rendez dans le bureau d'un autre amiral. Vous toquez et comme à votre habitude vous entrez sans attendre la permission et vous vous affalez sur le bureau de l'amiral, déposant le paquet sous son nom. Celui-ci, toujours avec son sourire niai, relève enfin la tête, plaçant un blanc assez gênant dans le bureau. Au bout de quelques secondes, vous décidez enfin de prendre la parole et lâchez un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » à l'amiral jaune. Kizaru semble assez surpris mais c'est avec joie et avec une énergie peu commune qu'il déchire le papier cadeau et ouvre la boîte pour découvrir, un merveilleux (du moins en apparence) gâteau à la vanille et au chocolat. Kizaru vous regarde perplexe un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, alors vous décidez de sortir un couteau d'on-ne-sait-où et vous commencez à couper le gâteau en plusieurs part. Vous offrez la première à l'amiral qui s'empresse de la manger et c'est en quelques secondes à peine que vous voyez son visage se décomposer progressivement.

Le gâteau vole dans la pièce, un rayon lumineux vous frôle le visage, cramant quelques unes de vos mèches sorties de votre chignon et vous vous mettez à courir, un amiral vous coursant à travers les couloirs sous le regard amusé d'un certains Sengoku.

**Harceler Smoker à l'escargophone, dénoncer Tashigi**

La nuit est tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures mais alors que vous êtes toujours éveillée dans votre lit dans l'un des appartements de la marine, une idée lumineuse vient vous éclairer. Vous vous relevez en sursaut en vous empoignez l'escargophone sur votre table de chevet qui dormait tranquillement. Vous composez le numéro que vous savez désormais par cœur et c'est au bout de la troisième tonalités qu'une voix endormis vous répond.

« Colonel Smoker, j'écoute. »

« Oui, bonjour colonel, excusez-moi de vous dérangez à une heure aussi tardive mais nous avons reçu un appel du lieutenant Tashigi il y a peu nous faisant par de votre requête comme quoi vous souhaiteriez perdre du poids. Notre entreprise se trouve spécialisée dans ce genre de domaine et nous offrons des abonnements d'une durée déterminée selon vos possibilités… »

« NAN MAIS VOUS ETES SERIEUX ? C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ! »

Alors que vous vouliez continuer votre blague, le colonel raccroche. Soit, vous décidez d'attendre une demi-heure environ, le temps que le marine se rendort et vous décidez de l'appeler à nouveau.

« Colonel Smoker, j'écoute. » Sa voix est légèrement plus forte, signe qu'il est énervé.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Colonel ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Irva, je suis une voyante ! Une amie à vous m'a appelée, Tashigi, car elle m'a fait part de votre peur pour votre avenir ! Amour, argent, santé… Je peux tout vous prédire ! L'appel est facturée 1 Berrys la seconde et nos résultats sont cent pour cent garantis ! La totalité de nos utilisateurs rappel à nouveau et nous indique que nos prédictions ont été bonnes ! Aujourd'hui la séance sera à moitié pris et si vous désirez me rappeler, je suis joignable au 03, 03, 02…. »

Après quelques jurons, vous insultant de « vieille sorcière qu'il fumera le plus vite possible » , le colonel à une fois de plus raccroché.

Les blagues les plus lourdes, sont les meilleures, une demi-heure plus tard, vous rappelez.

« COLONEL SMOKER J'ECOUTE ! »

« Bonjour cher monsieur ! Nous vous appelons car nous sommes contraints de vous apprendre que suite à une attaque inopinée de la part de brigand dans notre ville, votre commande de T-shirt « I LOVE TASHIGI » sera en retard de quelques jours. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser, nous vous offrirons des bons d'achats pour une valeur de… »

« ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE ****** ! J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE VOS CONNERIES, LAISSEZ MOI DORMIR EN PAIX OU JE VOUS FOUS TOUS A IMPEL DOWN ! »

On vient sonner à votre porte et c'est avec une joie incommensurable que vous revoyez votre ex avec qui vous étiez en couple lorsque vous étiez au lycée, ce dernier étant devenu un haut gradé de la marine. C'est donc autour d'un bon verre de saké que vous décidez de ne plus embêter le colonel…. Pour cette nuit !

« Lieutenant Tashigi j'écoute ! »

« Tashigi, ici Smoker…. »

« Oh colonel, que ce passe-t-il ? Une attaque de pirate ? »

« Non pas du tout… VOUS ALLEZ M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI JE RECOIS DES APPELS DE GENS COMPLETEMENT CONS A TROIS HEURES DU MAT ME DISANT QUE MON LIEUTENANT VEUX QUE JE PERDE DU POIDS, FAIT DES COMMANDES DEBILES EN MON NOM ET SE MET EN TETE DE VOULOIR LIRE MON AVENIR ? »

Le lendemain Smoker est de mauvaise humeur et Tashigi, après plusieurs recherches c'est rendus compte que tous les appels venaient de votre escargophone, elle ne vous adresse plus la parole.

**S'autoproclamer femme de Trafalgar Law**

Vous avez quitté la marine, les hommes sont beaucoup trop stricts et trop tournés vers la justice, les embêter ne vous amuse plus… pour l'instant ! C'est donc tout naturellement que vous avez décidé de devenir pirate, avec votre propre équipage et navire. Vous vous retrouvez donc en pleins milieu d'un champ de bataille, votre équipage contre celui d'un jeune pirate de East Blue. Le combat est rude mais grâce à votre intelligence surdéveloppée, vous réussissez à prendre le dessus. Grâce à un coup bien placé, vous arrivez à mettre à terre le capitaine de l'équipage et vous décidez donc de rejoindre votre navire et de continuer votre incroyable épopée. Le soir même, une équipe médicale de la ville vient en aide aux pirates blessée sur ordre de Shanks le roux, l'île étant sous sa protection, l'empereur tient à savoir ce qui c'est passé sur son île. Au bout de quelques heures de soins intensifs, l'équipe médicale à réussit à sauver l'un des membres de l'équipage, le cuistot et c'est une flopée de journaliste qui vient donc à sa rencontre. Le lendemain, alors que vous êtes tranquillement en train de boire votre tasse de chocolat chaud (trop classe pour un pirate sanguinaire), un de vos hommes vient à votre rencontre, brandissant le journal du matin. C'est avec un petit sourire sournois que vous commencez à lire l'article.

« Incident à East Blue, île du hiboux.

C'est en fin de journée que hier, sur la petite île tranquille du Hiboux, sous la protection de l'empereur des mers Shanks le roux, qu'est survenu un incident particulier. En effet, la jeune pirate qui fait depuis peu ravage sur l'océan d'East Blue c'est attaquée hier à l'équipage de la Crevette, petite frappe de cette même mer. Cependant, le fait que l'équipage est était décimé dans sa totalité n'est pas le plus important mais plutôt l'information qui en est ressortis. Grâce à une équipe médicale des plus compétente, l'un des membres de l'équipage des Crevettes à réussis à s'en sortir et nous à fait part d'une incroyable révélation. La jeune pirate dont nous ne connaissions que vaguement le prénom à fait l'erreur de décliner son identité à ce même homme, quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne soit blessé. Il s'avère en fait que le nom de la jeune femme, seule chose que le pirate ai réussis à comprendre à travers les coups de canons et les balles, soit Trafalgar. Nous avons mis en relation directement les deux personnes et c'est un membre de l'équipage de la jeune femme qui nous l'a confirmé, cette femme est belle et bien la femme de Trafalgar Law. Ce dernier de son côté, dément tout lien avec la jeune femme… Affaire à suivre donc mais la marine, pour plus de sécurité à souhaité augmenter la prime de Mme Trafalgar, la faisant passer de cent millions à deux cents millions de Berrys ! Peut-être une preuve de plus que la jeune femme a en effet bien volée la chèvre de l'amiral en chef, quelques mois auparavant…. »

**Jouer à la balançoire avec le vice-amiral Garp**

« Sinon, je dis à tout le monde qui est ta fille. Je doute vraiment que Sengoku apprécie le fait que la mère de Luffy soit une telle femme et je peux t'assurer que Dragon ne laissera jamais la marine s'attaquer à elle et s'il le faut, il s'attaquera à toi, je le connais bien. »

C'est avec une voix de gangster que vous vous adressez au vice-amiral qui semble se retenir de rire mais qui joue le jeu.

« Très bien, que veux-tu en échange de ton silence ? » Demanda Garp en se rapprochant de vous, un faux regard noire vous fusillant.

« Je veux… que l'on joue à la balançoire. »

Vous avez réussi. Vous avez réussi à faire craquer Garp le héros. Ce dernier n'a pas supporté le poids de vos menaces. Son secret doit être préservé et c'est donc avec résignation qu'il a accepté de vous pousser à la balançoire. C'est donc toute sautillante, une sucette dans la bouche que vous vous rendez dans l'un des jardins des appartements de la marine et que vous vous dirigée vers l'aire de jeux sous les regards surpris de quelques femmes présentes avec leurs enfants.

Vous vous asseyez tranquillement sur la plaque en bois, tenez fermement les deux cordes et le grand père de Luffy commence doucement à vous pousser.

« PLUS FORT ! »

Le marine s'exécute et vous pousse de plus en plus fort. Vous explosez de rire, trop contente d'enfin rejouer à ce jeu qui a bercé votre enfance malgré le fait que vous ayez aujourd'hui plus de vingt ans.

Le lendemain dans le journal, vous apprenez que vous avez été une nouvelle fois virée. Ils ont reconnus votre identité et votre prime augmente une nouvelle fois pour « Intimidation et délation de données secrets défenses. »

**Demander à Crocodile comment il fait pour se gratter les fesses**

Vous vous êtes octroyé une semaine de vacances et avez choisis la destination parfaite : Alabasta.

Vous déambulez dans les villes et alors que vous décidez de rentrer dans un des bars afin de vous rafraîchir, vous croisez un homme en chemin que vous connaissez bien : Crocodile. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vous porter dans son cœur quand vous travailliez au café à la marine vu le nombre de fois où vous avez « malencontreusement » renversé votre thermos bouillant sur son nouveau pantalon. Vous vous dirigez donc vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le corsaire vous a reconnu et semble partir dans la direction opposée ne semblant pas vouloir avoir affaire à vous ni à vos blagues pourries. Cependant vous êtes bien déterminée et décidez de lui courir après tout en lançant des « Croki attends ! » pour qu'il se retourne. Vous réussissez à le coincer dans une allée et il n'a donc pas d'autres choix que de se retourner pour vous faire face.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demande-t-il sèchement.

« Ba rien, je voulais juste te revoir, sa fait longtemps Croki ! »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Et dis moi ce que tu veux. »

« Je voulais savoir… Comment tu fais pour te gratter les fesses ? »

« Imbécile, j'ai une autre main tu sais ! »

« A oui… mais alors, comment tu fais quand tu fais l'amour avec une… »

Une tornade de sable se dirige vers vous, vous n'avez pas le temps de finir votre phrase que déjà un sabre vous effleure l'épaule. Vous partez en courant pour sauver votre vie sous les injures de Crocodile.

* * *

Tu vois le bouton Review ? Il a été ensorcelé ! Si tu cliques dessus… tu verras ! Mais Law attend ta visite avec impatience…

Bonne journée !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous! Je tiens tous à vous remercier, vraiment merci! Je trouve ça incroyable le nombre de Review sur cette fic, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante. Aussi, je remercie tous les anonymes à qui je ne pourrai pas répondre, sachez que je lis toutes vos Review et qu'elles me font toutes plaisirs! Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre avec une dernière petite histoire très différentes des autres, j'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Faire un cache-cache avec Zoro, en profiter pour mâter Mihawk

- A GAUCHE, J'AI DIT A GAUCHE PUTAIN ! La partie dure depuis environ deux heures et le fait que Zoro se perde partout dans le château de Mihawk ne vous fait plus du tout rire, votre dos commence légèrement à vous faire mal ainsi positionné mais, en mauvaise perdante que vous êtes, vous refusez d'abandonner. C'est pourquoi vous avez donc décidez de donner quelques indications au bonhomme vert qui ne semble toujours pas comprendre que vous êtes cachée dans l'armoire de la chambre du plus grand épéiste au monde. Vous entendez des bruits de pas pressés se rapprocher de votre cachette mais continuer leur chemin sans vous apercevoir. Vous tentez de trouver une position un peu plus confortable jusqu'à ce que vous entendiez la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans un petit grincement. Vous vous rapprochez des portes et regardez à travers l'écartement et vous apercevez la silhouette musclé de Mihawk se rapprocher de son lit. Ce dernier s'assoit tranquillement et commence à ôter un à un c'est vêtements imbibés de sueur, signe d'un entrainement intensif. Bien évidement, vous vous faîtes le plus discrète possible et mâtez autant que possible. Quand Mihawk laisse tomber sa chemise au sol (dévoilant ainsi un torse parfait aussi blanc que la neige) vous manquez de faire une hémorragie nasal. Ce que vous avez oublié cependant, c'est que tout homme nu doit bien évidement se rhabiller, c'est donc d'un pas nonchalant que Mihawk se dirige vers l'armoire où vous êtes cachée. C'est donc avec un grand sourire gêné que Mihawk vous aperçoit, planqué entre deux caleçon et une chemise blanche. Zoro vient de gagner la partie étant donné que Mihawk vient de vous dénoncer.

Organiser une soirée fille avec Hina et Tashigi.

Après une semaine de vacance bien méritée et une bonne heure de pourparler avec les dirigeants de la marine, l'amiral Sengoku a accepté que vous rejoigniez à nouveau les rangs de la marine mais à condition de ne pas vous approcher des personnes haut gradés. Pour fêter cela, vous avez décidé d'organiser une petite soirée entre fille. C'est donc pour cela que vous vous retrouver à moitié ivre morte dans l'un des bars de la petite ville où vous vous trouvez, Hina et Tashigi à vos côté. L'alcool coule à flot et vous entamé une danse sensuelle avec le colonel Hina, elle aussi proche du coma éthylique au moment où une idée lumineuse atterri dans votre cerveau. Vous empognez Hina qui commençait déjà à se frotter à un marine quelconque et l'obligez à s'assoir près de Tashigi qui était restée tranquillement assise sur sa chaise à siroter un jus de pomme. Vous lui chuchotez quelque chose à l'oreille et alors que Hina commence légèrement à pouffer, vous voyez la seconde de Smoker recracher tout son jus de pomme, les yeux exorbités. Vous jubilez intérieurement et amenez tout ce petit monde vers la sortie. Au réveil, vous ne vous rappelez plus du tout de ce que vous avez fait, vous apercevez juste en vous baladant un mot écrit sur le mur en face du terrain d'entrainement : "Sengoku aime les bonbons nocturnes. " suivit d'un nombre incroyable de photo accroché sur le même mur montrant l'amiral en pleine dégustation. Vous passez devant le mur avec une fausse mine outrée jusqu'au moment où vous voyez la signature. Votre signature.

Faire un pari sur Eustass Captain Kidd. 

Vous êtes tranquillement assise dans la chaise de votre coiffeuse, un magazine de potin dans les mains quand vous apercevez Jewelry Bonney entrer dans le salon de coiffure. Immédiatement la pirate vous rejoint et vous entamez une longue discussion au sujet des pirates et marine que vous trouvez les plus sexy. Bien évidement, le chirurgien de la mort arrive en tête et sans comprendre pourquoi, vous en venez à parler de Eustass Kidd. C'et alors que Bonney vous lance un regard complice et vous lance un défi : "Cap ou pas cap d'aller raser les cheveux à Kidd? " Comme dit précédemment, vous n'aimez pas perdre, c'est donc sans réfléchir au conséquences que vous acceptez. Le soir même, vous vous retrouvez sur le navire du Captain, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Au détour d'un couloir, vous apercevez enfin la chambre du capitaine et vous vous y faufilez sans un bruit. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous allumez une petite bougie et vous rapprochez du corps endormis du pirate. Comme par hasard, il dort tout nu. Vous baissez doucement la tête afin d'essayer de voir sous les draps mais vous vous reculez vivement quand vous entendez Kidd se retourner en dormant, vous laissant apercevoir un fin filet de bave sortir de sa bouche. Après une mine dégoutée, vous empoignez vos ciseaux et commencez à couper les mèches rouges unes à unes priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, vous vous préparez à couper la dernière mèche quand vous sentez une main agripper votre poignet. Dans un élan de panique, vous partez en piquant le sprint de votre vie. Le lendemain, vous déposez fièrement un sac remplit de mèches rouges sur la table en face de votre ami Bonney, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. La pirate vous montre le journal du jour où Kid promet des représailles. Vous êtes dans la merde.

Jouer au docteur avec Trafalgar Law

Il a accepté. Vous ne savez ni comment ni pourquoi mais il a accepté. Bien évidement, vous vous en fichez si à un moment les rôles devront êtres inversés mais grâce à votre sourire mignon et votre poitrine, Trafalgar Law a accepté de jouer avec vous au docteur. Vous vous rapprochez donc de lui et commencez à lui enlever son sweat, regardant au passage son torse musclé et tatoué. Vous vous emparez d'un stéthoscope et le posez sur le torse parfait du chirurgien. Ce petit jeu continu ainsi pendant de longues minutes où vous ne vous gênez pas pour toucher le pirate qui garde constamment son sourire sadique. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Law se retourner d'un coup et lance de sa voix profonde : -Room. Vous saviez que c'était suicidaire mais vous êtes à présent la seule femme au monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir joué au docteur avec Trafalgar Law.

Déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Barbe Blanche et Ace

"Je ne mourrai jamais."

Vous marchez à travers les brindilles d'herbes d'un pas lent mais régulier. Vous tenez dans vos mains un bouquet de roses blanches, vous savez qu'ils les adoraient. Vous sentez le vent qui caresse votre visage et la douce odeur des fleurs éparpillées partout dans la prairie qui vient chatouiller votre nez. Le soleil vous réchauffe la peau et votre petite robe blanche danse tranquillement au rythme du vent. Vous arrivez enfin devant les immenses tombes et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de retenir une larme. Vous vous asseyez tranquillement dans l'herbe et restez ainsi quelques instants à contempler les alentours. Les oiseaux chantent doucement et quelques feuilles tombent avec douceur des branches d'arbres. Vous prenez votre bouquet et disposez plusieurs fleurs sur les deux tombes, fixant à chaque fois le nom de ses deux pirates légendaire. vous étiez la "fille" d'un des deux, avec l'autre vous étiez très proche. Vous déposez sur la tombe de l'ancien commandant de la seconde flotte un cadeau. Vous savez qu'il l'aurait adoré. Vous repartez après quelques instants et quittez cette endroit magique.

Barbe blanche disait: "Tout le monde a sa propre durée de vie." Moi je dis : "Tuons les tous, jusqu'au dernier."

* * *

Il paraît que si tu appuies sur le bouton Review, tu partiras en vacance à la mer avec Marco et Ace ! Sisi!


End file.
